gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Brittana Team
"Still, I have to accept that I love you. I love YOU, and I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn, or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please, say you love me back. Please." "I love you, Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world." Introduction Welcome to the team dedicated to all of those amazing people who want Brittana together and hate seeing Santana and Brittany so sad. They've made us laugh with brilliant and quirky one-liners they have provided and they have made us cry with the beautiful renditions of Songbird and Landslide and their heart stopping confessions of their love for one another. Only Brittany can bring out the soft and non-bitchy Santana while only Santana can expose Brittany's bright side and understand her ditzy one-liners and not diss her for it. How sweet was it for Santana to defend Brittany and accompany her to the dentist when there was nothing technically wrong with her teeth (Britney/Brittany). They pour out so much emotion for each other with the most "I love you" being said on the show and are implied as soulmates (Rumours). Please Man up Santana, Brits is single again. The AWESOME Brittaneses!! #User:Flibbles #If you see my reflection in the snow covered hillsWell, the landslide brought you down #So if You're Rebecca Black Then Why are You White? # #Bohemian-moon #Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) #Xx-LiZzYcOdY-xX #''Sombraline'' #Santana Lopez"Get Up In My Grill" #Finchelquicklover #gleefinchelbartie 'You're very talented. I should know, I'm very talented too.' #ThisKidLikesGlee #Finchell #Gleek5 #Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) #Isn't it killing you;like it's killing me #RachBrittzGlamazonBitch♥ ~Proud Pezberry Bitch!♥~ #Petrificus14 #i've been afraid of changing..♥cause' I built my whole life around you..♪ #Daftendirekt Homework #I'm a 9 year old gleek. Does that matter? #FernandaMouta #Gleestyle #Nayapher (got it coach!) #izzypotterrocks!!! :D #Jpo06 #BlackAndYellowSwaqq #Brittany Breaks The Truth To Artie Well, for a while, I thought you were a robot. #[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] #Babyjabba #Gleek Brittana21 #[[User:Pig&gleecrazy|'Pigandgleecrazy']] '' Let’s do Run Joey Run!'' #Brochy #[[User:FinchelForever|'You can take everything I have, You can break everything I am, Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of paper ']] [[User:FinchelForever|'Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground']] Like a Skyscraper. # #Brittana forever♥♪☺ It's All About The Teasing, and NOT about the Pleasing!♥♪♥ #Gleekster101 #Froggy Lips If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head #Klaine and Fabson are pure epicness! #Brittz Here!Did You Know That Dolphins Are Just Gay Sharks? #QRGleek - Zombie Double Rainbows #Peacekeeper13 #Audball2108 #[[User: Gleeful|'Gleeful']] Don't hate me just cause you ain't me ♫ #Goldstarrach #Ronn. #Golden_Starz Whether it's a heart attack or heartbreak, just like Broadway, the show must go on # --[[User: Immagleek18|'Did you get my text?']] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'Yes...']] #GleekyVivi #LYDMAN #--[[User: Kira is a gleek|'This is how the story plays out Quinn:']] [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'Rachel gets Finn and YOU get heartbroken']] #--Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! FinchelShipper<33 #gleekjonleaheathernayadianna #Careyellow #.-[[User:Leia Stone|''Capture The Flag]]Lebanese #[[User:CheeriosWMHS|'You like HER more than ME! She's BLOND and AWESOME and SO SMART! ADMIT IT! Just ADMIT IT! NO KISS ME!]] '''The wisdom of a Weepy Hysterical Drunk. #[[User: AoiFe OLivia|'You' WANNA be ]][[User talk: AoiFe OLivia|'a LOSER' Like Me?!! ]]ab #GleekandGleekier #Samchel:D # --[[User:Sky Splits|'I want my kids to be able to look back at these books and see who I was, make them proud — not the bastard one I'm carrying now, of course — the ones I'll have when I'm married and ready']] [[User talk:Sky Splits|[Quinn Fabray the best glee character]]] #--Here's my song it goes blah, blah, blah. ~Glee Spoof, The Blaine Song~ # #User:Goth-wheelkids #--Pigandgleecrazy #[[User:BrittanaKlaine25|''Lebenese>Bitch'' Obviously you don't love you as much as I do or you would Put the shirt on and dance with me.]] #[[User:DieYoungStayPretty|''Britanna is lesbian-liscious]] #--♥♥Gleek4ever♥♥Yobro001 :) # LoserLikeMe) # St.berrylover #--Abejita gm # HannahGleek #BRITTANA AND FABERRY ARE HOT #--Crystal8monkey # Can't sing # User:Baby Tana # Just a Lucky Person # [[User: QuinnySkySplits|''you can get married as many times as you want']] # [[User talk:QuinnySkySplits|''' you only get one shot at your junior prom♥']] # Quinn.Sam # Mrs. Puckzilla # # [[User: PezBerry|''Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.']] She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing '' # Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? # CuteKurt Let me tell you about CHRIS COLFER He is TALENTED HE IS PURE AWESOMENESS #I'mfromlimaheights #User:xMimiii # Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss # Idobite # User:Samantha2337 # User:Gleek1537 # D-Dizzle Charlie Swagron # Per3ylove - Talk # Whether It's a Heart Attack or Heartbreak, just like Broadway... The Show Must Go On # SariahOStalk # --Shootingstars12 # RedQueen Still waiting for the right time to be with you.. and spend the rest of my life beside you. #User:LoveNayaRivera #User:Georgialovesglee:) #Quamfan #I wish I knew how to make a cool signature #--[[User:StGroffles|'The world is a dangerous place to live;]] [[User talk:StGroffles|'not because of the people who are evil, ']] but because of the people who don't do anything about it. #[[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'''Your very talented.]] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Really?']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Yeah. I should know, I'm very talented too.']] #Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever #User:Ilovekurtandblaine #User:Drechao #Br0dxwerc #User:Littlemissbrittany888 #-Elli51 #User:Sparkle22 #User:Like a gLeek #<3 Klaine <3 Brittana <3 Faberry <3 Fabang # Born this way! Brittana♥ # PrettyAyan # --I Love Glee signed this! #User:Gleeks04 #User:SweetChick #Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen Hello Love|Talk to me, the biggest Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff fan ever! Did you know there favorite color is purple?? #"That's how we do it in Lima Heights!" ~~ SapphireSkies #--[[User:StGroffles|'The world is a dangerous place to live;']] [[User talk:StGroffles|'not because of the people who are evil, ']]but because of the people who don't do anything about it. # ----[[User: Pucktana88|'I'm Lucy Merrygold']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|[You know I practically rule the world of fashion and have a super hot husband]]] Rules For This Team Afores Santana Endsya!! 1. You have to have an account to join, or if you are an anon, you must link to your Special Contributions page. 2. Don't go around spamming or disrespecting other ships' pages. 3. Don't delete anything that isn't yours 4. Respect other people's point of view. Brittana Cinema thumb|left|290px|"Im So Yours" thumb|right|290px|Unthinkable thumb|right|290px|The legendary Songbird!! thumb|left|290px thumb|right|290px|Brittana was always onthumb|290px|left|"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world" Brittana Fansites Tumblr links: *http://teambrittana.tumblr.com/ *http://fuckyeahbrittany-santana.tumblr.com/ *http://landslide-brittana.tumblr.com/ Facebook Links: *SS-Brittana Twitter links: *http://twitter.com/#!/team_brittana *http://twitter.com/#!/TeamBrittana *http://twitter.com/#!/heyabrittana Brittana Fanfiction! Drama/Angst: *Music Box- In-Progress *I See You''- In-Progress'' *Color''- Completed'' *Mischances Stances and Stolen Glances''- In-Progress'' *Influence''- Completed'' *Id Rather Be Flying Than Falling''- In-Progress'' *Memories of Yesterday''- Completed'' *Fates Hands''- In-Progress'' *Just Doing Her Job'-'' In-Progress' *Roommates'- In-Progress' *Side Effects'- In-Progress' *Shadows Of A Heart'- Completed' *Reality Swap'- In-Progress' *Shine'- In-Progress' *Superman'- Completed' *Setting The Rain On Fire'- In-Progress' *Fate Has Laid A Hand'- In-Progress' *I've Imagined It All'- In-Progress' *Contract Pending'- In-Progress' *Try Not Caring'- Completed' *Echoes Of Destiny'- In-Progress' *Under A Southern Sky'- In-Progress' *Looking For San'- Completed' *When Skies Are Grey'- Completed' *True As The Sky Is Blue'- In-Progress (Sequel To "When Skies Are Grey")' *Just A girl'- Completed' *Glimpse'- Completed' *ZDay'- Completed' *Always The Same'- Completed' *Sex Addict'- In-Progress' *The Lyrics To Love'- In-Progress' *Present'- In-Progress' *I Can't Think Straight'- In-Progress' *Welcome To The Academy'- In-Progress' *Life On a Nickel'- In-Progress' Crime/Mystery: *Short Change Hero'- Completed' *A Divine Image'- Completed' *Whodunit-''' Completed'' *Paved With Good Intentions-'' Completed'' Family: *Summer Memories''- Completed'' *Charmed''- Completed (Sequel To "Summer Memories")'' *Trains And Sewing Machines ''- In-Progress (Sequel To "Charmed")'' *Going Home''- In-Progress'' *Put On A Happy Face''- In-Progress'' Humor: *Brittanys Diary''- In-Progress'' *Lake Hope''- Completed'' *The Carnival Switch''- Completed'' *Teenage Dream''- In-Progress'' *Random Acts''- In-Progress'' *Weddings Meet''- In-Progress'' *Winner Winner Chicken Dinner'- Completed' *Once Upon a Time'- Completed (Sequel To "Winner Winner Chicken Dinner")' *Modern Warfare '''- In-Progress (Sequel To "Once Upon a Time")'' *Moving In''- In-Progress'' *Falling To Pieces''- Completed'' *What The Hell''- Completed'' *Reactions''- Completed'' *All I Want''- In-Progress'' *The Unholy Trinity Hangover''- Completed'' *Brittany's Articles'- In-Progress'' *Baby It's Cold'- Completed' *Love From Brittany'- In-Progress''' The Brittana Gallery Brittana Final Moment on Locker.gif Brittana - Pillow Fight.gif Brittana Background Cherrios Competition.gif Brittana-brittany-and-santana-20652617-500-500.gif Brittana - Hallways.gif Brittana - Thanks for understand me.gif Brittana - Like never before.gif BS Touch-a Touch-a TouchMe.gif Santittany - Dancing.gif Santittany.gif Lil' Brittana.gif Brittana - Adivination.gif Brittana - Landslide.gif Britanna - Poster.gif I'll Kiss You Britt.gif Category:Teams